mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kurosagi
is a Japanese manga written by Takeshi Natsuhara and illustrated by Kuromaru. The series is about a boy named Kurosaki who swindles only other professional swindlers known as . It won the 2008 Shogakukan Manga Award for seinen/general manga along with Tetsuji Sekiya's Bambino!. The series was adapted as an 11-episode TV drama that was aired on TBS from 14 April 2006 to 23 June 2006. On March 8, 2008, Kurosagi the Movie with Tomohisa Yamashita starring as the Black Swindler once again, was released. Cast * Tomohisa Yamashita as Kurosaki (Kurosagi) * Maki Horikita as Yoshikawa Tsurara * Yui Ichikawa as Mishima Yukari * Koji Kato as Shiraishi Yoichi * Tsutomu Yamazaki as Katsuragi Toshio * Shiro Kishibe as Mikimoto * Ryosei Tayama as Momoyama Tetsuji * Reina as Osawa Yuuko * Kaoru Okunuki as Hayasa * Tetta Sugimoto as Kurosaki's Father * Show Aikawa as Kashima Masaru Kurosagi is based on a young man seeking revenge on the "shirosagi" (or white swindlers who swindle by defrauding others) by swindling them out of most if not all of their money. Six years prior to the show, Kurosaki's father was swindled out of his money... because of this, his father killed Kurosaki's mother and sister followed by committing suicide himself. Kurosaki then becomes a swindler himself, a kurosagi (The Black Swindler who swindles other swindlers). By doing this he helps the innocent people who got swindled by the culprits and gets their money back. In this whole scheme, Kurosagi is met with a stubborn grad student, pursuing to be a prosecutor. Characters Kurosaki/'Kurosagi' A 21 year old famed swindler known as the Kurosagi (or Black Swindler) because he only targets professional Shirosagis (or White Swindlers) conning them out of their own money, leaving them in ruins, and then using that money to payback the Shirosagis' victims. Yet he also fell in love with Tsurara Yoshikawa Yoshikawa Tsurara Tsurara Yoshikawa is a law student who disapproves of Kurosagi's swindling ways and who, ironically, falls in love with Kurosagi. She lives in Kurosaki's apartment as an tenant. Katsuragi Toshio His official title is the "Fixer". Katsuragi supplies Kurosaki with information on Shirosagis for a cut of the profit that Kurosaki will make, buys defunct companies, employs Shirosagis, and is the mastermind behind many of Kurosaki's swindles. He is also somewhat of a father-figure to Kurosaki. Katsuragi is a nefarious character because he employs "White" swindlers as well as Kurosaki, the "Black" swindler. Kashima Masaru The newly appointed assistant inspector of the Eastern Tokyo Department, in charge of intellectual crimes.http://myanimelist.net/character/24817/Masaru_Kashima Kashima is an extremely self-righteous person who strives to return law and order to Tokyo. After learning of the Kurosagi and his methods of operation, Kashima becomes obsessed with apprehending the Kurosagi. On one occasion Kashima goes as far as to physically assault Kurosaki outside of his jurisdiction out of anger. References External links * Official Website of Manga * Official Website of Drama * Official Website of Movie * Category:Suspense anime and manga Category:Japanese television dramas Category:Seinen manga Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards ca:Kurosagi fr:Kurosagi (série télévisée) ms:Kurosagi ja:クロサギ (漫画) pl:Kurosagi th:คุโรซากิ vi:Con diệc đen zh:诈欺猎人